thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Lynara Reed
Standing at just barely five feet, Lynara looks like a typical Reed. Her dark brown hair reaches past her shoulders and has hints of red that glisten in the sunlight. Her murky green eyes resemble the swamp that she has always called home. Biography Born in 278 AA to Harwood Reed and his wife Jocelyn, Lynara would be the first of four children. While her mother was ecstatic that the Old Gods had blessed them with a little girl, Lord Reed was already speaking of having another child. He prayed for a boy to take his place as Lord when he passed and his prayers were answered when Lynara’s younger brother, Harwin, was born just a year after she entered the world. Lynara was extremely close with her brother Harwin. They would often venture out into the swamps surrounding Greywater Watch and spend the day catching frogs and pretending they were famous lords and ladies in Westeros. Her favorite game to play was always hide and seek. Lynara always managed to find the perfect spot and went undetected for what seemed like ages. She wouldn’t make her way back to Greywater Watch until she heard the exhausted yells of her brother telling her she had won and he’s given up. Born with the abilities of a greenseer, it took Lynara some time to accept and understand the dreams she would have. They were vivid and sometimes scary and it left her feeling alone and afraid at a young age because she didn’t have anyone who fully understood her gift. Her brother would try, but would often tell her to stop explaining things she saw because it frightened him. Everything was so simple when they were young, but as they grew, so did their responsibilities and her father began pushing her brother away with his constant conditioning for lordship. She watched as her brother and best friend failed at everything he tried to do and felt helpless as her brother’s eyes called out for her to help him succeed. When the two of them would leave on trips for trading purposes, Lynara would often pay members of her father’s retinue to spy on people at the castles they visited. She loved knowing anything and everything about everyone and always looked forward to their return for that purpose. The information helped distract her from her father explaining how her brother hadn’t been charismatic enough with the other houses in the North during their trip. However, Harwin would no longer need to gain Lord Reed’s approval after a day of hunting in the swamps went horribly wrong. After knocking an arrow, Harwin’s hand slipped and the arrow pierced through their father’s flesh leaving him critically injured. Her brother ran back to Greywater Watch to get help, but by the time they got to Lord Reed he was already lifeless with swamp lizards picking at his body. Harwin Reed was broken after this and announced that he wouldn’t be taking his father’s place as Lord, he would be riding to Castle Black in the morning and joining the Night’s Watch. Infuriated and consumed with the emotions that came from losing both her father and brother, Lynara begged her brother to stay in Greywater Watch. Her requests were denied and she felt a strong feeling of resentment for her brother as she watched him ride for Castle Black leaving her to lead House Reed as her younger brother was much too young. She knew conflict would soon come as her father had remained neutral throughout the civil war that was happening in the North. Lady Reed realized she would soon have to pick a side and the responsibilities that she wasn’t prepared to receive were crushing her. Timeline 278 AA Born 279 AA Harwin Reed is born 290 AA Jocelyn Reed dies after giving birth to twins 298 AA Lord Harwood Reed dies, Harwin Reed joins the Night’s Watch, Lynara Reed becomes Lady of Greywater Watch 298 AA Current year Immediate Family Father: Harwood Reed 43 (died in 298) Mother: Jocelyn Reed 30 (died in 290 during child birth) Brother: Harwin Reed 19, Night’s Watch Sister: Wylla 8 Brother: Wylis 8 Lord of Greywater Watch Household Howland Reed- Uncle and Castellan of Greywater Watch (Castellan archetype) Beren Blackmyre- Master at Arms (Warrior archetype) Maester Morros- Maester of Greywater Watch (Maester archetype) Edrick Reed- Cousin and Master of Trade (Trader archetype) Medger Marsh- Captain of the Guard (Cavalry General archetype) Benjen Reed- Cousin, part of Rickard Stark's retinue Gilliane Greengood- Wet Nurse Category:The North Category:House Reed